1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve which is gravity-controlled as a function of the current flight attitude of an aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In turbojet engines for aircraft the gearbox which is provided, for instance, for driving the accessories, is connected to a pressurized oil lubrication circuit.
In this arrangement the gearbox housing constitutes a receptacle through which there periodically circulates the requisite amount of oil, in essence, the oil is admitted therein and then again discharged therefrom. As a result of changes in flight attitudes the gearbox oil flows into gearbox areas other than in the direction of the oil sump, operating the gearbox oil affords not insignificant technical difficulties. Hereby, in addition to changes in the flight attitudes consideration must also be given to acceleration forces of relatively high intensities caused by different flight maneuvers which act on the gearbox as well as the inherent inertia of the oil in the gearbox.